The Phasam
by Miraculous Puppy
Summary: When Danny was electrocuted by the Ghost Portal his DNA wasn't turned into that of a ghost, he UNLEASHED ONE! Well a ghost-like creature called a Phasam. One day when he wake up on his bed with blood on his hands a few days later 2 hunters by the name of Sam and Dean roll into town because of a murder. What will they do when they realize this case is harder than they first thought?


**The Phasam**

 **Chapter 1: Blackouts**

I'm heading home from school after Sam and Tucker had already gone home themselves. While I'm walking down a abandoned street I get a chill up my spine...uh oh.

My vision goes blurry and before I know it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lights out.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

I wake up on my bed and at first I freak out a little bit, but soon realized what was going on. Ever since my accident with the portal I've been blacking out and waking up the next morning in places other than where I black out at. Sometimes it's an abandoned factory, my bed, etc. point being..this happens allot, as in on a daily basis. I don't really know why, but no one knows; not my family or my friends. I haven't told _anyone_.

I feel something wet on my hands and look down only to see a thick crimson liquid on my hands. I look down in fear because I know for a fact exactly what this is…...blood. I immediately jump off my bed and dash towards the sink to wash it off, I've had these blackouts for a few months now but never have I woken up with BLOOD ON MY HANDS!

' _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!'_ I frantically rub my hands together under the warm water to get it off. It was fresh, which means it came off easily (thank goodness), but that it had also happened _very_ recently.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **~Sam's POV~**

Dean and I walk into this place called _'Nasty Burger'_ not exactly the most appealing title, but apparently it's the only burger joint in town. Right now we're in a small town called Amity Park in Wyoming, some poor guy got ripped to shreds and witnesses say it was the public _ghost_ menace Danny Phantom; apparently it's the first time he's ever killed anybody.

In most places a **ghost** murdering someone would sound insane, but here...ghosts being real is practically a given.

"Well, at least people won't be suspicious when we ask questions." Dean says as he sits down at a booth next to a small group of kids.

The girl looked like she was a goth, one of the guys looked like someone into electronics and the last looked like your average teenager with black hair, but I didn't get a good look at them cause I set my laptop down on the table and sat down.

"Yeah no kidding." without people ask a bunch of questions our job just got 10 times easier.

"So what do you got?" he asks, knowing I did some research.

"There's a family of ghost hunters in town just a few minutes from here, the Fentons, they've been trying to take this ghost down but haven't had any luck. We should stop by there and see what they know so we can get an idea of what we're dealing with." I say, looking at a family photo of them on their website.

The waitress walks up to us and of course, Dean flirts with her as usual, "What can I get you?" she smiles at him.

"I'll have a Bacon Cheese Burger with a side of fries." he winks at her with a smirk on his face.

I simply roll my eyes and smile at her, "I'll just have a salad."

We arrive at a house that has a large sign with the word _'FENTON'_ on it and a UFO looking thing at the top. "Well that's one way to get recognition." Dean comments.

We walk up, knock on the door and hear a female voice from inside but can't quite make out what she's saying. A short teen with raven black hair and startling icy blue eyes, who I recognize from Nasty Burger, answers the door. "Can I help you?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Is Jack and Maddie Fenton home?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, come on in." he steps aside and walks into the living room. "Mom, Dad, some guys are here to see you!" he yells into what I assume is the kitchen.

A large man with black and white hair in a jumpsuit comes into the room, "How can I help you boys?!" his voice booms through the room.

"We're here because of the recent murder." Dean says.

A woman with short orange hair and and violet eyes walks in with a scowl on her face, "I knew it was only a matter of time before that piece of ecto scum hurt somebody!" she yells, clearly angry.

"We're here to stop anyone else from getting hurt, so any information would be greatly appreciated." I say with a smile on my face.

"We'd be glad to help, just as long as he's put to rest permanently. Danny, can you go get the lemonade from the refrigerator?" she asks the raven haired teen that I now know as Danny. _'They have the same name…'_ I narrow my eyes and look over at Dean, I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **~Danny's POV~**

"Yeah, sure." I go into the kitchen and come back out with some glasses of lemonade shortly after.

"This is our son, Danny." mom introduces me to the ghost hunters.

Suddenly, a familiar chill goes up my spine and I start to panic...not here! "Uhh, I have to...do some homework!" I say a little to loud. "So I'll be upstairs." I quickly run upstairs as my vision gets blurry, I only get to the middle of the hallway before I black out completely.

 **~Sam's POV (geez so many POV changes! I don't mean to be confusing it's just part of the story! XD)~**

"Can you point me to the restroom?" I ask, not really going to the bathroom. That kid, Danny, he's obviously lying and I'm already suspicious of him for him having the same name as the ghost. To be honest, he's a terrible liar, I'm surprised his parents actually bought that.

"Up stairs first door on the right." Mrs. Fenton tells me.

I go upstairs at a quicker pace but not to fast to raise suspicion. I see Danny grab his head and he looks like he's about to faint, which gets me a little worried, but he then picks himself back up and turns to me. His once icy blue eyes are now radioactive green that give off an eerie glow and he smirks at me, I see a white ring form around him and split up and down his body and replace his outfit with a black and white Hazmat suit, with a DP sign in the middle.

' _ **He's being possessed!'**_ I realize. Poor kid, does he even know? How long has he been possessed? And why him of all people? You would think **ghosts** would try to _avoid_ the kid with **ghost** **hunters** for parents.

I instinctively get the gun that I always carry out of my back pocket only to realize that: one, bullets don't work on ghosts, and two, I can't hurt the kid.

Knowing that their not much I can do and the Fenton's most likely have some gear around, I back away and run downstairs.

When I get downstairs to the living room I see that everyone is extremely confused, that is, until I turn around to face the ghost. Then they all start scowling.

Some odd-looking guns pop out of Jack and Maddie's jumpsuits, uhhh….ok, that's one way to do it. Dean and I run to the car and come back shortly after with iron and our rock-salt shotguns.

Somehow, when we come back we find Jack and Maddie are unconscious under the kitchen table. Dean raises his shotgun and points towards the ghost that is now floating a few feet off the ground and smirking evilly at us,

"Dean, wait! It's their son Danny! He's being possessed!" I yell, not wanting the poor kid to get hurt for something he can't help.

"Good thing they're not real bullets." he pulls the trigger and gets a direct hit.

Danny's hair turns back to its original black and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Get the kid in the car, I'll call bobby." he says as he pulls his phone out to make the call.

We have to help this kid….How long has this been going on?


End file.
